


The Stakeout Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat gets her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout Kiss

Natasha felt herself yawn for a millionth time. Clint and her were on a stake out mission. This was surveillance. They had to keep an eye on some rich politician who was vacationing in Barcelona.

This was an easy mission. Clint and her were constantly on high level missions, so Fury had given them this cake walk to give them a break.

Natasha looked at her partner. She smiled at what she saw.

Clint was dozing off in his chair. He looked very adorable. Natasha let him sleep since he was awake almost all night.

She saw a flicker of movement in the alley.

It was a couple kissing. The man had given the woman a box of chocolates and a rose.

It suddenly dawned on Nat what today's day was.

It was 14th of February.

It was Valentines Day.

Thinking about Valentines Day, Natasha thought about the person she liked.

It was the same man dozing off besides her.

Natasha after years had finally admitted to herself, that her feelings for Clint ran deeper than friendship.

Recently she had started dreaming of a place where they had sex.

Natasha wasn't blind. Her partner was one of the most sexiest men she had met.

Female agents all had a crush on him if the state of Clint's locker is anything to go by. It was always overflowing with chocolates and cards.

Natasha was completely gone for Clint.

She wasn't worried about other women.

Clint wasn't interested in them.

But she wanted to reveal her feelings.

Suddenly feeling brave she stalked towards Clint and gently pressed her lips to his.

After a while he started kissing back.

She pulled away just as Clint opened her eyes. He smirked.

"I always wanted to do that." he said and kissed Natasha again who responded enthusiastically.

After making out for sometime, Clint said, "Best Valentines Day ever."

Natasha just laughed. "I love you Clint. Have for sometime now." she said nervously.

Clint smiled as he put his forehead against hers. "I love you too. Lets go on a vacation after this mission is over. We have been working for too long," he said.

"I would love that." said Natasha.

The rest of the stake out was infinitely more interesting as Clint and Natasha kept exchanging kisses.

"So that was fun." said Clint.

"Yeah, it was." said Natasha catching her breath.

"Now we have something to distract ourselves." said Clint, smirking.

"We do have to complete the mission." said Natasha.

However that was soon lost in a haze of kisses and clothes being tore off.

Natasha experienced the fastest orgasm of her life.

Clint just kept smirking at her.


End file.
